Late Hours
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: 'Twas the night before Kageyama got his wisdom teeth removed... (Rated for swearing)


**Let's say... that Zephyr has always wanted to write something like "character X from sports anime/manga Y in surgery or doing other mundane things". Somehow, I can't see it happening to Kageyama and he'd most likely get swapped out before he was allowed to push himself to that point anyway, so I wrote about wisdom teeth instead.**

On doctor's orders, Kageyama was not allowed to eat anything after midnight the night before surgery. A full eight hours in advance, to be exact. He hadn't really thought about it until now, but eight hours was actually a long time when he was unexpectedly bored and inable to sleep. He'd tossed and turned for about in an hour in bed, sure, but that hadn't helped and neither was being bored out of his mind. The muscles in his entire body, but his legs especially, were tired of sitting around and doing nothing but it wasn't like Kageyama could just burn off some energy by jogging either. It was raining first of all and it was almost one in the morning secondly, and perhaps most importantly was the fact that exercise had the tendency to make people hungry and thirsty as well as tired, and two of those three things were things he was currently prohibited from doing until... until about six hours from now, he ventured, looking at the clock and doing some simple math.

Math. He was so bored out of his mind that he was doing fucking _math_.

Well, even if he wasn't tired, Kageyama realized that he _was_ starting to feel a little bit thirsty. Since he had nothing else to do, he could always try looking up why he couldn't drink anything on the computer. He'd originally planned to take the doctor's warning seriously, having drunk at least three glasses of water in the final hour he was allowed to, but the internet was a big place. Surely a little cheating wouldn't hurt if it relieved this oncoming sense of thirst. It wouldn't have hurt his math grades, had he ever managed to pull it off. Surely the internet had some advice for a little bit of harmless cheati-

No, _no it did not_.

Never mind, he could absolutely live without water for a while longer if he had to, thank you very much – and like hell Kageyama actually _thanked_ people for anything. Nope. No way.

Choking to death on your own vomit while a tube was shoved down your throat didn't sound like the way he wanted to leave this world. It could happen. That was the whole reason why doctors told you not to eat or drink anything in the first place, apparently.

'I really should have paid more attention to her explanation...'

After that post, there were more people arguing over whether or not chewing gum was okay and sharing personal tips that might have helped him. If Kageyama hadn't just seen that thing about the tubes and the vomits only a few seconds ago, he might have actually tried some of them. Placing a little bit of sugar in his mouth would supposedly cause salivation without harming anything, and another person had suggested putting a small ice cube in his mouth or swishing water from the faucet without swallowing. Yet another person warned that even that little amount of water from the ice cube might be breaking the rules.

These stupid internet Q and A's were making him more nervouse than he was willing to admit!

He knew how safe anesthesia supposedly was, because he'd had a doctor explain it to him. Then again... he'd always been willing to admit he hadn't actually listened to her that closely just a few minutes ago. Kageyama had definitely spent more time nodding his head and growling agreements just to get it over with than he had actually listening. His wisdom teeth were hurting, damn it. Kageyama hadn't wanted a lecture or to be told he could come back in a month. All he'd wanted was for her to get rid of them!

But... now that he thought about it... most of what he could remember about his last visit was mentally telling the doctor to shut up already, Kageyama realized. It hard started somewhere between the "you have an impacted third molar" announcement and the "come back in a month for surgery" one. He might have sworn at her a bit outside of his mind too, actually... he could vaguely recall getting in trouble with his mother for something like that after they'd left, but he'd been too annoyed to pay attention to what she said.

For a moment, he thought of Hinata, and how Hinata would've probably laughed at him and claimed it was such a "Kageyama" thing of him to do – which turned out to be a nicer distraction than it usually would have been.

That stupid dumbass Hinata.

Even when they were alone, the other boy never left him alone. And maybe those five seconds Kageyama spent silently pretending to be annoyed were a nicer distraction than he was willing to admit.

However, they still didn't eliminate Kageyama's current problem.

So... he wouldn't drink water. Absolutely, under no circumstances, would Kageyama allow himself to drink anything. Trying to deny the dryness forming in the back of his mouth and throat only seemed to make him worry about it more though. But surely quite a bit of time had passed by now, right? He must've been sitting at that computer for at least an hour – he'd be leaving the house with his parents and driving to the doctor's soon enough, Kageyama assured himself.

Having no need for answers anymore, Kageyama closed the web browser and leaned back in his chair to stare at the cieling. It lasted about a minute. His dry mouth and throat only bothered him more the harder he tried to ignore it, Kageyama noticed, but that was okay. Annoying, sure, but he only had to wait about...

...As soon as Kageyama read the time on the digital clock sitting on his dresser, he swore. Loudly. Too quickly to catch himself out of fear that someone else might have been awake and wandering around the house at this hour, not like that was the first thing he was thinking about anyway.

"Damn it! Who's idea of a joke is this anyway!?"

He'd spent all that time online reading – it had felt like forever – and only half an hour had passed?

"Seriously!?"

**BONUS: **Kageyama spent the rest of the night angrily writing e-mails to Hinata to pass the time. Then Hinata spent three days wondering what he'd done.

**It might have been longer if I hadn't fallen asleep again around this point. Kageyama would've just ended up doing the "swooshing water around your mouth" thing. Taking a cool shower or anything else to keep your body temperature down will help as well.**

**I would like to write Haikyuu! things more often, but should I?**


End file.
